


Dinner Night

by taniteiro



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, kinda smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taniteiro/pseuds/taniteiro
Summary: Kara meets with Lena for diner





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's very short, I'm sorry.

-Sorry Lena! I am very sorry! Just my boss… - Kara rushed into the restaurant and quickly sat on chair opposite to her girlfriend.  
-Oh don’t worry, it’s okay.  
-Really? I didn’t want to ruin this.  
-Kara, how can you ruin anything? Please, don’t be stupid - Lena took girl’s hand and started rubbing it with the thumb. Big puppy smile appeared on Danvers’s face followed by yawn.  
-Oh, sorry. My jerk boss is giving me hard time at work. He bugs me to do article about escapes from local prison - in reality Supergirl was handling those escapes three nights in a row. Someone else is taking care of this case because Kara is too “greeny”.  
-Do you want to go home or… - A bit of concern rose on Lena’s face.  
-I just need a cup of coffee.  
-You can grab it at my place - Lena smiled big time at a thought of being alone with her cute girlfriend. After dinner women went to her penthouse. Just right after door closed they started kissing passionately. Luthor pinned Danvers to wall and rushed her nose on girlfriend’s neck slightly touching the skin. Their clothes were dropping off quickly as they moved forward to the bedroom. Only underwear remained on them when they reached destination. Brunette pushed Kara onto bed and bit her lip while eyeing her lover then climbed on top of her with big smile. They kissed a little more and Ms. Luthor whispered:  
-I’m going to make you some coffee. You’re gonna need a lot of energy - Danvers followed with eyes after Lena and enjoyed the view. She wanted to be quick but proces of making coffee took its time. When Ms. Luthor got back the view disappointed her a little but not shocked. Kara was sleeping. Brunette covered her, kissed her forehead and watched her sleeping until dived into dreams herself.


End file.
